The Hyrulen Family
by Zelda Wrede
Summary: Link has done what Zelda said and has grown up to an 18 year old man, but he seems to remember a beautiful young girl on a ranch.
1. Talon

Long ago in Hyrule, an evil took over the land but thanks to a small boy the ruler was overthrown. The Princess whose name was Zelda thanked the boy for restoring her kingdom. But the evil was not completely dead. All of Hyrule will one day be taken over again by the same Evil, but might never be saved again.

"I have come to speak to your daughter, Sir". Link was an 18 year old boy, with his green forest clothing and green hat he looked like a grown up version of a Kokiri.

"Well you have come to early. I'm only going to let her see the suitors after her work".Talon didn't even look up at him. Link began to tap the old man on his shoulder.

"Um.. sir"

"What!? Can't you see I'm..." Talon looked up. His eyes were filled with wonder.

"I have seen you before... Say does you name start with an L and end with". He was interrupted by Links hard voice.

"My name is Link, Sir. I have come to buy a horse." Link looked straight into the eyes of the man.

"Yes, as you wish Mr. Link. Malon is just in the sables finishing up her work she will show you the horses"

Link nodded and turned to walk out the door. He began to open the door when suddenly people and things flashed, like seeing an old forgotten memory. He saw a little red haired girl singing to the horses. One of the horses who had been running as fast as she could, trotted slowly toward the girl. The girl smiled and began to hum a soft little tune, which calmed the horse more. He shook the thought off and walked out into the fresh air.


	2. Malon

Malon was in the stables brushing a light red colored horse. The horse tried to get away from the brush, but every time she did.

"Enpona, if you let me brush you I'll sing you mothers song"

The horse would then walk over to Malon and listen to her hum while she brushed. The stable door opened and malon heard loud boots walking on the earth floor. 'It must be father' she thought

"Just a moment father"

She didn't turn or do anything to show she had seen his, so he walked closer. When Malon heard no response she began to panic a bit. She didn't look behind her for fear a robber might be behind.

"Who's there?"

Link stood over her like a great tower, but he was only a head taller. Link knew he had come to the right place because the young maiden's voice was as sweet as in his dreams. He answered in his softest sweetest voice.

"I have come to buy a horse" Malon gave a sigh of relief. She turned to link, but when she saw him she tilted her head. She had seen him somewhere, but where?

"What kind of horse? We have many breeds." Link began to look through his pockets.

"One that answers to this" He pulled out an ocarina and began to play Malon's mother's song. Enpona whinnied and bobbed her head. But Malon went pale and her eyes went dark. A boy with the same tunic and same ocarina was hidden deep in her memories. Link stopped playing and asked.

"Is there a horse here who answers to that?" Malon stood for a moment in shock. Then she remembered that link was a buyer, and shook herself out of it.

"Yes, this one."

she turned to Enpona and the man came closer to the both of them. Enpona stuck her head out so that link could pet her, and after a moment of silence and petting link asked.

"I'll give you 300 Rupeezs for her"

Malon stared at Enpona for a moment.

"I am sorry i can not sell her"

link grinned a bit as if he was happy to not have a horse.

"I will be back tomorrow and i'll ask you every day if you say no"

Malon smiled

"Then every day i'll say no."

link laughed and walked out. (And for those who wanted to know what Enpona thought ' _I am sure i will stay with the new master and the old master_')


	3. Enpona

It had been a month of Link proposing and Malon turning him down. They were happy with the arrangement, but Enpona was not. At first she liked it, but then she felt as though she was routing for a lost cause. For weeks she had not been her happy-go-lucky self, which made Malon suspicious. One day Link came by at his usual time, Enpona went into the stable and laid down in despair. One of the roosters saw this and followed her.

"Enpona what's wrong? You haven't been your usual self. Is something upsetting you?"

The rooster flew up to a perch where he could see the whole stable.

"Malon won't ever say yes to him"

Enpona mumbled. The rooster cocked at this, flew on to Enpona's nose and dug in with his claws. This made Enpona whinnie and snarle.

"Now you listen to me, Enpona. Malon isn't the one who is keeping herself from saying yes"

Enpona shook the rooster off her head and look confused.

"THEN BY GOSH WHO IS? Her father loves Link ,I've even heard him say that he would gladly give Malon to marry him."

The rooster plucked his feathers and got comfy on the bag of feed he was threshed upon.

"Did you hear (pluck, pluck) what he said when he went inside (pluck, pluck) for dinner last night?"

Enpona glared at him.

"No"

She said grudgingly. The rooster stopped plucking and stared at Enpona almost amused.

"Vel said that Rick heard Talon say"

The rooster crossed his wings and spoke in a strange accent that sounded very much like Talon's.

"'I wish you could marry Link. He's good, strong hands and he could easily take over the ranch.'"

Enpona lay her head back down.

"That's what I said"

The rooster put his two wings together to make it look like he was a chicken and said in a tone very much like Malon's.

"'Me too, but then the other suitor Dwelnen will stop helping us, and if we don't get the Rupeez to repay him soon, I'll either have to marry Link and have an enormous debt or marry Dwelnen and have to leave the ranch"

Enpona jumped up and began to stomp in place.

"THAT'S IT, THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO"

The rooster clucked and began to flap his wings in all the fun.

"What are you going to do? What are you going to do?"

Enpona stopped her prancing and said merrily

"I'm going to run away"

**ZELDA WREDE: Hey, I don't really have a name for the rooster yet, but if you leave one in your review I might make that his name.**


	4. Link

The next day Link who was getting tired of asking and over and over again the same question. _Every day I ask 'How Much?' and every day I am told 'No'. I am Tired of playing this game. Today I will ask a different question and receive a different answer. _ Link headed to the Zora's Domain to buy a Jewel. The Zora's had found the perfect way to make water jewels which they called Zora Crystals. The Crystals could withstand the heat of Death Mountain, the cold water of Lake Hyrule, the moist forest of The Lost Woods, and still look as lovely as if it were brand new. Link thought that this kind of jewel would be perfect for a hard working girls ring. So to Zora's Domain he went. When he first found the shop which sold the rings he was turned away because he did not have the Rupeez to buy but a couple of quick games of 'Dive and Find' Soon made that a problem no longer.

"Two hundred and twenty Rupeez, Thanks for playing"

Link nodded and took the Leather bag now full of jingling Rupeez. He went back to the shop and this time was greeted warmly.

"Ah, Hello young man what does your young, sweet, heart desire?"

Link looked at the puddles of water which the Crystals were displayed.

"What colors do you have in supply?"

The sales Zora cracked a grin.

"Well, our usual colors of course are Red, and Bluish Clear But if you bring some milk in we can make white."

Link nodded and went over to a greenish puddle. There in the clear bluish water sat a Crystal with Green leaves inside.

"What about that one?"

The sales Zora's grin got even bigger.

"That one is made from Kokiri leafs and the famous Lon Lon Milk"

Link smiled he was sold that was the jewel he was going to give her.

"I'll take it"

The sales Zora's grin turned into a smirk.

"A simple Boy like you wouldn't have half the Rupeez it takes to buy this master peace"

Link, still gazing at the jewel, dropped his leather bag into the Zora's hands. The Zora was in such a shock that he imminently put the bag into his own pocket and scooped the jewel out of the puddle.

"Would you like a Silver or White Gold Setting?"

Link just looked at the Zora.

"Ah, White Gold it is then, Thank you for shopping with Zora Crystals Delight please come again"

The Zora wrapped the Ring inside a water bag to make the ring stay fresh until it was on a finger. Link took the Bag and was on his way. He was right outside the fence of Lon Lon Ranch when Malon ran to him crying. Her arms where flung around his neck.

"Link, she's gone. She ran away"

She said these words in-between tears. Link still holding the water bag hid it in his bag knowing that this was not the right time.

"Shh.. It's alright. Hush"

Talon and another odd man walked up to Link and Malon. Malon let go of link and tried to stop her tears as they got closer.

"Talon, do we know where Enpona might be?"

Talon looked at Link sad in face.

"No, we've checked all her favorite spots, she is nowhere to be found."

The other man put in trying to act sad and upset.

"Yes, tis an upsetting event, the poor little beast out and alone by herself, such a shame my son where not here he surly could have saved the poor thing before it got too far."

Malon got red in the face and began to run toward the market place.

"Malon!"

Link cried as he ran to her, to be aid and protect her. Talon looked at the odd man in discussed.

"Oh my, I believe your daughter has a horrible temper. My son should straighten that out"

Talon looked to Link who was confronting Malon.

"Your mouth has more to do with her anger then her temper, Resbal"

Resbal raised his gray eyebrow.

"Shall we inside?"

Resbal and Talon walked inside and waited for Malon and Link to return from they're search.


	5. Resbal? Dwelnen?

Enpona was breathless. She had run all the way from Lon Lon Ranch to Lake Hyrule. She was tired and felt faint. As soon as she saw the cool, cool water she got her second wind and ran into it. she was laying in the shallow part when her little white rooster flew to her. Enpona didn't see him because her eyes were closed.

"Enpona, Hello? Are you there? WAKE UP"

Enpona opened her eyes and stared at him angrily.

"I wasn't asleep"

She closed her eyes once again with dignity.

"How are they doing?"

She asked letting the sun dry the water on her nose. The rooster rolled his eyes and blew air.

"Not good, you remember that suitor Dwelnen? Well his father is staying at the ranch until he arrives and marries him"

Enpona's eyes opened and she stood up.

"She can't marry him! She has to marry Link!"

The rooster nodded and continued.

"Well, If Link can marry her before Dwelnen even sees her then we'll everyone will be happy"

Enpona Neighed. The rooster flapped his wings in an approving way.

"Yes everyone will be happy and We'll never have to see Dwelnen EVER"

The rooster stopped flapping.

"Um, yah….. Well you see, Dwelnen's father, Resbal, Is already there"

Enpona sighed and plopped right back down into the water.

"Great, just great, then who is searching for me, ah?"

The rooster grinned as big as a rooster can and laughed a little.

"Malon and Link all by themselves"

Enpona grinned too.

"Then at least we have a chance"


End file.
